


My Love is a Song

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: F/M, otp, pointy eared life ruiners, this is even more touching if you know how important music is to elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Celebrían have a song that keeps them together always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love is a Song

**Author's Note:**

> elrondfucker69 on tumblr had a really lovely idea and I asked if I could write it into a fic. So here it is!

Those quiet moments were special to them both. Moments when they had nothing and nobody demanding their attention. In those moments, he loved drawing Celebrían close to him and brushing his hand through her hair, hearing the soft contented sight she would breathe against him. And then he would start to hum.

Years before, when they’d just married, he had played idly at his harp for her and they’d come up with a song all their own though she told him later that it sounded so cold coming from the harp. Since then, he’d always hummed it for her and she told him that it felt like the summer was wrapped around her when he hummed their song. He only ever hummed it after that.

He hummed it then, in those quiet moments, as he took her in his arms and started to dance slowly across the room with her. He loved how she glided along with him, how her eyes lit up as she looked up to meet his eyes and then laid her head against his shoulder and let him lead her where he would. He didn’t stop humming even when they stopped dancing, sitting together on a balcony overlooking Imladris.

“You spoil me.” She commented lightly, listening to his humming falter as he chuckled. “Not that I am complaining, of course. I love it when you hum our song for me. When you hold me close.”

At her words, she gave a little squeeze and leaned down to press a kiss along her jaw before going back to humming. And they kept like that until both were dozing on the balcony and the moon rose into the sky.

* * *

She was gone.

Imladris seemed much darker and lonelier without his silver queen. He knew he wasn’t the only one who felt her loss. Their children felt it as well, Elladan and Elrohir had taken to hunting orcs and throwing themselves into training with Glorfindel. Arwen had been spending time in the library and listening to Lindir in the Hall of Fire.

Even years after she had left, they still felt her absence though life had returned to more or less the same. He managed to keep his grief from consuming him, he’d lived through great losses before; his parents and the people of Sirion, his brother, Gil-Galad and now his wife. He managed it by reminding himself that she wasn’t truly gone. He would see her again when his time in Middle Earth was done.

And he comforted himself by humming their song. It felt like she was there with him still whenever he did. He could remember her laugh so like music, her soft skin and how her hands fit perfectly in his. And he could never forget how she had always known when something was bothering him, or how she knew exactly how to make him relax or smile or how to drive him wild.

Their song was a warm breath of summer, and that thought made him smile. She’d told him the same once. And on particularly beautiful summer days, Elrond would walk down familiar halls as he hummed their song and smiled at the memory of doing this with his wife and the thought that he can do it again someday.

* * *

Elrond couldn’t help looking back towards Middle Earth, even knowing that he would never be able to see it from there or ever again. He had known he would never see it again though and he had known it would be worth it.

Valinor was beautiful, the shores and the city of Tirion and how welcome he and Galadriel and the hobbits had been made. Of course Galadriel was made welcome though, she’d been born there but he was glad to see the welcome extended beyond her. His concern was with only one thing though once he’d arrived. One person, specifically. His Celebrían, his beloved wife and the other half of his soul.

He knew she had to be somewhere and so he searched everywhere he could. He searched libraries and the rooms he’d been told were hers. He checked the stables and the healers rooms, recalling how she’d helped there in Imladris as well. Elrond even went down to the beach to search there. He didn’t find her though and his heart sank. Did she not want to see him? Had he taken too long?

As he returned, he passed through one of the gardens, humming their song softly. The last thing he expected was to hear someone joining their voice with his, soft and lovely and familiar, matching the tune too perfectly to simply be coincidence. His heart leapt into his throat and he moved a bit more quickly, following the voice and never stopping humming. And she didn’t either, he could almost hear a smile as he drew closer and closer to the voice and as he broke into a small grove he froze.

Celebrían sat there, humming and smiling, with her hair braided and pinned back, slipping flowers into the braids, all different colors and types of flowers against the silver of her hair.

“I thought you would never find me.” She laughed, standing gracefully and moving towards him to take his hands. “I have been sitting here in the gardens since your ship docked.”

He held tight to her hands, a lump forming in his throat as he fought back tears. After a moment his wife laughed again and slipped one of her hands free and poked at his nose. That was enough to get him to laugh with her and he reacted, dragging her in close to him.

“Not a day has gone by that my heart has not ached to see you again, beloved.” He said, leaning down to kiss her. “Not a moment.” Elrond kissed her again, feeling her almost melt in his arms and he couldn’t help the faintest smirk. Years apart and they could still have each other come undone so easily.

“You made me wait so long.” Whispered against his lips. “I think, to make up for it, you should sing our song for me to make up for it. Starting now.” She took a step back away from him and drew him towards where she’d been sitting, leaning against him and getting comfortable.

It seemed fair enough to him. He would sing for her for a thousand years if only to see her smile and to hear her voice with his.


End file.
